Não Deixe Que Acabe
by Ptyxx
Summary: Algo de muito estranho acontece com nossos heróis!


Título: Não Deixe Que Acabe

Autora: Ptyx (A Slasher!)

Casal: Snape/Harry

Classificação: R

Gênero: Meta Fic, Humor, Primeira Vez

Resumo: Algo de muito estranho acontece com nossos heróis.

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

**Não Deixe Que Acabe**

— O que está fazendo, Potter?

— Er... Eu coloquei os espinhos de porco-espinho na poção, senhor.

— Mas, sr. Potter, isso está absolutamente correto! E estou vendo que não há nada de errado com a sua poção! O que está aprontando dessa vez?

— Er, eu não sei, senhor. Estou me sentindo estranho.

— Oh... entendo... Venha comigo.

Arrastando o aluno pelo braço, Snape saiu da classe em passos apressados, sob o olhar atônito dos outros alunos. Entrou por uma porta nas masmorras, fechou-a e comprimiu Harry contra a parede.

— Desculpe, sr. Potter, mas acho que terei de beijá-lo.

— Oh!

E Snape capturou os lábios de Harry em um beijo tórrido, apaixonado. O garoto gemeu e abriu a boca, enlaçando a cintura do professor com os braços. O mais estranho de tudo era que Harry estava gostando muito daquilo. Quando Snape interrompeu o beijo, Harry sentiu um profundo vazio dentro de si.

— O que... o que está acontecendo, professor? Eu nunca...

— Eu sei, Potter. É como eu suspeitava: nós fomos enfeitiçados por um ou uma slasher.

— Slasher?— perguntou Harry, pressionando os quadris contra os do professor, ávido por mais contato.

Snape arquejou e, enterrando o rosto sob o queixo do garoto, murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Acontece, às vezes. É imprevisível. E há todos os tipos de slashers. Só espero que esse não goste de non-con ou de fics de estupro.

— O que é non-con?

— Se um slasher non-con enfeitiçar você, você é forçado a fazer sexo não-consensual, ou mesmo a estuprar o seu parceiro.

— Oh... Eu acho que não é um desses, porque... eu quero que o senhor... sabe como é...

— Não precisa ter vergonha, Potter. Você não é você mesmo agora, tanto quanto eu não sou eu mesmo. Venha, vamos para o meu quarto.

Só então Harry notou que eles estavam nos aposentos particulares de Snape. O professor segurou-lhe a mão com delicadeza e o levou da sala de estar até o austero quarto, onde havia apenas uma cama, uma mesinha de cabeceira e um guarda-roupa. Nenhum espelho.

Sempre segurando a mão do mago mais jovem, Snape o puxou para si e o beijou, desta vez mais intensamente, explorando-lhe até os cantos mais recônditos da boca de Harry com sua língua . Logo eles estavam deitados na cama, trocando beijos, carícias e despindo um ao outro, ansiando pelo contato direto de pele contra pele.

— Escute — disse Snape, em voz rouca de desejo —, eu não sei se essa é uma história de "primeira vez"...

— Er, se está me perguntando se eu já fiz isso antes, a resposta é "não".

— Maldição. Espero que esse ou essa slasher me deixe preparar você de modo conveniente. Isto é, se é que eu vou ficar "por cima".

— Já fez isso antes?

— Não com um garoto. Nem mesmo com um homem.

— Então você também não é gay. É tão estranho. — Harry acariciou os cabelos oleosos de Snape. — Eu quero tanto... E não quero que isso termine. O que acha que vai acontecer?

— Depende do ou da slasher. Alguns deles gostam de acabar com um beijo. Mas nós já passamos desse estágio minutos atrás... — Enquanto falava, Snape dera um jeito de abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e retirar um frasco de lubrificante. — Outros slashers continuam até que suas vítimas façam sexo, então interrompem o feitiço. Mas há outros que ficam atormentando suas vítimas o tempo todo, com continuações ou até mesmo "séries".

Snape espalhou bastante lubrificante pelos dedos.

— Pelo menos temos lubrificante, Harry.

— Eu gosto quando me chama pelo primeiro nome.

— Harry — repetiu Snape, desta vez em um tom terno, introduzindo um dedo na entrada do garoto.

— Oh, Severus, é tão bom!

— Vai ficar ainda melhor. Relaxe. Agora vou inseriu um segundo dedo.

Os dedos de Severus criavam sensações mágicas dentro de Harry.

— Tão bom, Severus. Eu quero mais.

Severus removeu os dedos e colocou as pernas de Harry sobre seus ombros. O membro de Severus penetrou-o com suavidade. Era tão maravilhoso, tão perfeito. Como Severus podia ser possessivo e ao mesmo tempo tão terno? Severus imprimia um ritmo lento, firme, o movimento de seus quadris impulsionando Harry para frente e para trás. Harry fechou os olhos, totalmente concentrado nas sensações que fluíam de um para o outro.

Parecia que iria durar para sempre: o pênis de Severus invadindo-o e recuando, lançando espasmos de prazer por todo o seu corpo.

Eles gozaram juntos em incomparável êxtase.

Quando os espasmos se aquietaram, Harry tomou o rosto de Snape entre suas mãos.

— Eu não quero que isso acabe. Não quero que você volte a me odiar!

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas agora nós não somos quem somos realmente. Isto é uma ilusão. Quando terminar... e eu acho que o fim está próximo... voltaremos a ser como éramos. Você irá me achar feio e perverso, e eu irei odiá-lo por ser um garoto desobediente e irresponsável.

— Não há nada que a gente possa fazer para mudar isso?

— Creio que não, Harry. Não creio que esta história vá ter uma continuação. A única forma de ficarmos juntos outra vez é se outro slasher nos enfeitiçar de novo. Harry, me beije mais uma vez, antes que chegue o

Fim.

_Se você gostou desta história, eu tenho várias outras SS/HP no meu site. Clique lá no link que está no meu perfil (profile), porque eu não pretendo postar as histórias mais longas aqui. No meu site há também algumas histórias de outros autores, traduzidas do inglês. Anuncio as atualizações do meu site no Clube Harry Potter Slash Fic, em português, e na minha lista yahoo, em inglês. Os endereços dos dois também estão no meu perfil._


End file.
